Rock, Scissor and Paper (Fool!)
by codetreasure
Summary: "Rock, Scissor and Paper. Jankenpon. Jadi, yang pertama menang tiga kali dialah pemenangnya. Bagaimana? Kalau tidak mau... yasudah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang!" codetreasure's present CNBLUE's fancfiction YongJong. Read more for warning and note.


Title: Rock, Scissor, and Paper (Fool!)

Rating: Parent Guidance-13

Genre: Shounen-ai!

Characters: Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jonghyun, others

Disclaimer: Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jonghyun, and others have themselves! (But in this abal story, their characters pure my own delusion!)

Note: untuk judul tidak usah dihiraukan, daripada gak ada judul, ya saya kasih apa adanya (One Ok Rock's Rock, Scissor, and Paper). Hanya rekomendasi: bayangkan Jonghyun ketika rambutnya di bluestorm encore/gayo daejun 2011/bluetory/predebut. Re-post dari codetreasure wordpress.

Warning: author-nya stress, Out of Characters kronis, kalimat ancur, bahasa abal, plot messy, flat, typos, slash/shounen ai (m/m), ngebosenin, hiperbolis, blablabla tralalala popopo. Dislike? Don't read! Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan mual dan serangan jantung! (kalau ada apa-apa, saya gak tangung jawab!) Hey! Ini hanya fiction, okay?

I've been warned you J

Chaptered A

_Let's do our rock, scissors, and paper_

_Make your hands and let anything out now_

_You get ready to go!_

_You know somebody to share?_

_I wonder if you can bear,_

_What is the one you take care?_

_Bring them back!_

_Let's do our rock, scissors, and paper_

_Make your hands, don't blink your eyes_

_AIKO nara furidashite maketara sore made no game_

One Ok Rock – Rock, scissors, and paper

Jung Yonghwa's pov

Malam sudah larut. Kedua mataku sulit terpejam. Aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk, meski jarum jam terus bergerak menuju angka dua. Hey! Ada apa denganku? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak meminum kopi. Baiklah. Mungkin ini insomnia. Hal biasa namun membahayakan.

Tunggu. Insomnia? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengidap itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan.

Detik jarum terus berputar dan berbunyi, bersamaan dengan suara detak jantungku. Aku menghirup oksigen dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Otak besarku masih bekerja untuk menemukan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Ya! Gadis itu!

Akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya!

Gadis yang aku temui selewat di minimarket pagi kemarin saat mengantar eomma belanja. Gadis sangat manis dengan kedua lesung pipi yang terlukis di wajahnya, rambut ikal pendek, kulitnya putih bersih, sepasang matanya yang indah, dan senyuman menawan itu. Yah, meski aku melihatnya dari jarak jauh, namun aku bisa merasakan auranya begitu kuat.

Gadis yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal itu terus menghantui pikiranku. Sepertinya dia _boyish_. Rambut ikal yang begitu pendek, perawakan yang tegap, dan cara berjalannya yang sangat tidak anggun.

Hahaha! Aku jadi tertawa konyol seperti orang bodoh karena memikirkannya.

Baiklah aku sudah lelah, kedua mataku sudah berat. Akhirnya aku mengantuk setelah menemukan jawabannya. Lebih baik aku tidur. Oyasumi!

Suara ketukan pintu yang diiringi teriakan sopran sudah terdengar. Huh, benar-benar mengganggu! Aku tidak menghiraukannya, tetap tertidur dan menutup kedua telingaku dengan bantal.

"Jung Yonghwa, banguuuunnn!"

_Braaaakkk_!

Dobrakan pintu terdengar. Selimut tebal nan lebar yang menutupi seluruh badanku ditarik oleh pemilik suara sopran itu.

"Hey! Yonghwa-ya, bangun! Lihat! Sudah jam delapan!"

Kedua mataku yang masih mengatup, tiba-tiba membelalak kaget bahkan nyaris keluar. Aku langsung beranjak dari ranjang.

"Ya! Eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku daritadi?" Protesku sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hey, Yongyong, eomma sudah membangunkanmu daritadi! Kau saja yang tidur pulas seperti beruang!"

Huh! Aku tidak ada waktu berdebat dengannya, malah mencari handuk sialan yang mengumpat setiap aku telat.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya eomma tiba-tiba,

"Handuk," jawabku singkat, masih mencari handuk.

"Apa yang ada dibahu kananmu, Yong?"

"Tidak ada ap-" Aku menghentikan kalimat, melihat bahu kanan, "Handuk, eomma."

xoxoxo

Ah! Eomma-ku benar-benar hiperbolis! Katanya jam delapan pagi. Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Aku orang pertama yang datang di kelas. Sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh pagi.

Aish! Menyebalkan! Matahari saja masih ogah bangun dari tidurnya!

Aku merogoh permen karet yang ada disaku celana, lalu mengunyahnya cepat. Udara dingin khas pagi hari membuatku semakin cepat mengunyah permen karet yang nyaris hambar itu. Oh, pagi ini benar-benar menjenuhkan!

Aku keluar kelas untuk membuang permen karet. Ketika khendak membuang permen karet, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang berambut ikal yang tidak asing aku lihat.

Hey! Seseorang? Ah! Dia... gadis itu... Kenapa dia...? Eh? Dia juga trainee disini?

Aku memutar badan, melihat kearah ia pergi. Namun, sayang, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku. Yeoja itu lenyap dari pandanganku.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku langsung keluar kelas. Baiklah, aku harus mengetahui yeoja manis itu. Mengenalnya lebih dekat. Jadi, aku menunggunya diatap gedung sekolah. Yah, meski ini daerah haram bagi para murid, tapi tempat ini bisa terlihat semuanya.

Begitu banyak murid yang berhamburan keluar dari masing-masing kelas. Sepasang mataku mencari sosok itu. Ya! Aku melihatnya! Dia keluar kelas... Jeon Kwenhwa songsaengnim? Tapi, kenapa yeoja itu... err… yasudah, nanti saja aku pikirkan! Setidaknya aku sudah tau dimana kelasnya.

Aku berlari, menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga, mengejar yeoja itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi sial menghampiriku. Dia sudah naik taxi!

xoxoxo

"Aaaaaaaarrghh!" Aku berteriak melampiaskan emosi, sambil merebahkan tubuh diatas sofa, membiarkan peluh kering oleh dinginnya AC.

Aish! Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan yeoja itu? Bisa-bisa aku gila dibuatnya!

Eh, iya! Song Seunghyun si tetangga menyebalkan itu kan juga muridnya Jeon Kwenhwa songsaengnim. Kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang? Ah, Yonghwa babo!

Planet bumi begitu cepat berotasi. Seperti baru saja aku merasakan hangatnya matahari, sekarang bulan dengan taat mengantikan tugasnya matahari. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat malas menemuinya. Kejadian beberpa bulan lalu membuatku trauma cukup akut. Ketika aku bermain dengannya, si usil Seunghyun melempariku dengan kecoa bahkan memasukan binatang sialan itu kedalam bajuku. Kejadian mengerikan itu masih terbayang dalam ingatanku. Huh, ini memang tak penting untuk diceritakan, tapi, aku hanya berbagi cerita agar kau hati-hati dengan namja itu!

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju rumahnya. Lalu, mengetuk pintu.

Cukup lama menunggu pintu terbuka, akhirnya bocah tengil bermata kucing itu menghampiriku sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Whoaaa Yonghwa-hyung? Ada apa mencariku? Mau bermain? Ayo!" tanyanya antuisias,

"Tidak! Aku... aku... hanya ingin bertanya, dikelasmu sepertinya ada murid baru. Seorang yeoja tinggi sangat _boyish_. Siapa namanya?" mulutku secara spontan menanyakan hal itu. Hah! terlalu to the point!

Terlihat Seunghyun berpikir keras –meningat-ingat, lalu menatapku heran. "Boyish? Sepertinya tidak ada,"

"Eh? Tapi, tadi aku lihat kau dengannya saat keluar kelas."

"Choi Junhee? Dia bukan murid baru, juga setauku dia feminine, tidak tinggi."

"Yeoja itu pakai celana. Dia punya sepasang dimples."

Seunghyun mengerenyit heran, wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku, "Hyung, aku bukan yeoja!" bisiknya sok horror

"Kata siapa kau ini yeoja? Aku tau kau NAMJA!"

"Aku punya dimples, pakai celana, bahkan tinggiku sepantar denganmu! Mana mungkin sekolah mengizinkan seorang yeoja memakai celana, huh?! …. Hyung, kau menyukaiku, ya?"

"Eh?!"

xoxoxo

"Huwaaaaaaa!" aku langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur. Menarik selimut, lalu memejamkan mata. Tidur. Yaish! Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur!

"Aaaaaaaarrghh! Si Kecoa itu membuatku hilang mood saja!" aku mengerutu sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

Ya! Aku frustasi! Depresi! Gila! Semuanya gara-gara yeoja itu! Awas ya, kalau aku dekat dengannya, tidak akan kulepaskan!

xoxoxo

Awan-awan putih mengapung dan menyebar ketika menyambut matahari terbit. Sinarnya masih terasa hangat. Aku mengayuh sepeda cepat. Bukan karena telat, malah terlalu pagi. Tapi, mencari tau siapa gadis itu. Mungkin dia sudah datang.

Gerbang masih terbuka lebar. Aku memarkirkan sepeda diantara mobil mewah. Terlalu kontras memang. Hey! Bagaimanapun ini fasilitas sekolah. Jadi, yah… tidak apa-apa, kan?

Jari-jari lentik nan indah itu memetik senar gitar hingga menghasilkan nada dan irama yang merdu. Alunannya benar-benar membuatku terhanyut. Aku melihatnya dari belakang. Melihat punggungnya. Memang sih agak bidang untuk seukuran yeoja. Tapi, tak apalah! Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta!

Seiring dengan petikan gitarnya, tanpa sadar kedua kakiku melangkah mendekatinya, menikmati music akustik 'Wherever you will go – The calling' yang dibuatnya.

Tuhan!

Wow! Fantastic baby!

Wajahnya persis bidadari. Kulitnya putih bersih. Sangat manis–meskipun sangat tomboy.

"_So lately, been wondering, who were be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love…"_

Suaranya…

Deg!

Kyaaaaaaa! Suaranya baritone. Jelas. Membuatku tercengang, melongo persisi orang yang keterbelakangngan.

Jadi, ang... err... maksudku yeoja ini... err… namja? NAMJA!

_Ada apa dengan mataku?_

_Ada apa dengan mataku?_

_Ada apa dengan mataku?_

_Kyaaaaaaaa! Ada apa denganku_?!

Fuh! Orang yang aku kira gadis itu ternyata namja!

Ya Tuhan! Namja tampan seperti dia, aku kira gadis? Sungguh! Mataku bermasalah! Tapi, dia benar-benar cantik dan manis.

Sialan!

Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai seorang namja? Hey! Aku normal! Nor-! Yaish! Yeo- maksudku namja itu... aaaaaa aku dibuat gila olehnya!

xoxoxo

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" suara itu tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Suara yang malas aku dengar. Lee Jungshin, hoobae juga trainee di academy yang paling tinggi. Dia... eh, nanti saja aku deskripsikan namja jangkung ini!

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku malas. Pandanganku kosong. Entah apa yang aku perhatikan sekarang, namun otaku sedang memikirkan namja cantik itu.

Jungshin menatapku serius. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau bohong, hyung!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lee Jungshin!"

"Kau bohong! Lihat! Hidungmu mengembang-kembang-kempis!"

"Huh! Teori dari mana itu?"

"Ayo cerita padaku!"

Aku menatapnya sebal. Dia juga menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Biaklah, aku ingin tanya dulu. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"First sight? Hmm… pernah. Biasa saja."

"Oh… tapi, bagaimana jika gadis yang kau sukai itu namja?"

"Huh? Eh, hyung, apa kau sudah tau kalau aku... yasudah! Initinya apa?"

"Tau apa? …Jungshin, aku…" Aku benar-benar gugup. Pasti jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia akan tertawa atau mencemoohku, mengataiku sampai puas. "Tidak jadi!"

"Ya! Cepat katakan!"

"Aku… aku menyukai seorang gadis, tapi ternyata… err... dia... na-namja."

Baiklah. Aku tidak meu mendengar Jungshin berkomentar.

Hening.

Tidak ada komentar apapun. Tidak ada cemoohan atau ledekan sama sekali. Jungshin menatapku lekat. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak. Dia menepuk bahuku.

"Hyung, kita samaaaaaaa. Aku juga begitu. Hahaha!"

"Eh?"

"Iya, sama. Mengira gadis, padahal laki-laki. Dan sekarang dia sudah resmi jadi pacarku! Hahaha!"

"Siapa?"

"Kang Minhyuk."

xoxoxo

Hey! Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Apa planet bumi sudah tidak lagi berotasi dari barat ke timur? Kenapa dunia ini jadi terbalik? Tidak normaaaalll! Huh! Semua ini gara-gara namja berambut ikal itu! Kyaaaaaa bagaimana jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu? Pasti semua orang akan meledekku!

Aku mengacak-acak rambut kesal. Mondar-mandir galau.

Tap!

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Ternyata eomma.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas, langsung merebahkan diri diatas sofa.

"Harusnya eomma yang bertanya. Kau ini kenapa? Mondar-mandir tidak jelas!"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Yasudah, baguslah kalau begitu. Antar eomma ke minimarket ya?"

"Mwo? Ah, eomma... hatsyu! Aku sakit." Aku berpura-pura bersin sambil mengosok hidung agar terlihat merah. Baiklah, aku jelas berbohong. Semoga wanita itu memaklumiku.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, orang sakit itu harus banyak bergerak. Kajja!"

Sial! Usahku berbohong sia-sia. Dosa iya, tapi tidak ada manfaatnya. Fuh!

Tidak biasanya eomma belanja sore hari seperti ini. Dan, bahkan ia belanja sampai tiga trolli. Dua trolli yang aku bawa, satu troli eomma. Itupun kedua matanya masih mencari sesuatu.

"Eomma, kenapa belanja begitu banyak? Untuk persedian satu semester?" tanyaku agak berteriak karena jarakku dengannya cukup jauh. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatapku. Aku mempercepat kearahnya.

"Ya ampun! Hyungmu 'kan akan bertunangan."

"Eh? Tunangan?"

Eomma tidak menghiraukanku, kembali berjalan, mencari sesuatu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mendorong dua troli.

"Yonghwa, bayar belanjaan itu." Katanya, langsung membalik kerahku. Aku mengangguk paham, lalu menuju kasir untuk membayar.

xoxoxo

Ketika memasukan beberapa kantung belanjaan kebagasi mobil, aku melihat seseorang yang meracuni pikiranku akhir-akhir ini.

Ya! Lelaki itu!

Aku langsung menutup bagasi, berlari mengejarnya.

"Ya! Yonghwa-ya, mau kemana?" tanya eomma berteriak.

"Pulang duluan saja!"

Entah kenapa aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Huh, biarlah, sudah terlanjur! Lagipula, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, jadi aku berlari untuk mempersempit jarak antara aku dan dirinya. Aku sudah ada beberpa meter dibelakang namja berkulit putih itu. Aku mengikutinya dibelakang dengan langkah hati-hati. Seperti stalker.

DUAK!

Ah, sialan! Aku tersandung sesuatu, membuat namja itu menoleh kebelakang. Namun, untungnya aku cepat menghindar–bersembunyi dari namja itu.

Lagi. Aku mengendap-endap mengikutinya. Terlihat punggungnya seperti memperlihatkan bahwa dia bergidik ngeri, lalu mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba namja yang sedang aku ikuti itu berlari, membuatku juga ikut berlari. Huh... ternyata tenaganya begitu kuat, larinya begitu cepat, membuatku lelah.

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya. Aku juga. Namun, tiba-tiba ia langsung berbalik, memergokiku yang sedang menguntitnya. Sialan!

"Ya! Ternyata kau yang mengikutiku! Mau apa kau, huh?!" lelaki cantik itu menyipitkan matanya, menatapku sinis.

Haaaahh… bagaimana aku menjawabnyaa?

"Aku… aku…" Aku terlihat sangat kebingungan mencari alasan, "Err... ini hanya kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan. Hehe."

"Maksudmu?!"

Aaaaaaaaa alasan macam apa itu? Tidak masuk akaaaaall!

Malam sudah larut. Sunyi senyap. Aku merebahkan diri diatas kasur, menatap langti kamar, menghriup nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Detik berikutnya aku tertawa kecil sendirian, melamun, berimajinasi liar.

"Huh, aku tidak menyangka dia itu namja. Wajahnya lebih tepat dikatakan manis daripada tampan. Gila memang! Kkkkk~"

Angin malam secara brutal memasuki kamarku, hingga aku menggigil kedinginan. Kedua mataku sudah berat. Jadi, aku memilih untuk mengatupkan mata, lalu berfantasi lagi. haaaahh... aku merasakan kedamaian khas malam hari. Namun, tiba-tiba aku membuka mata.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar menyukainyaaaa!"

xoxoxo

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bangun tidur, mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, lalu berangkat ke academy. Namun, entah kenapa, kali ini lebih lebih menggairahkan. Jarang sekali aku mengalami hal seperti ini.

Ketika sampai di academy, aku langsung ke gedung sebelah kelasku. Aku duduk dibangku panjang yang berada beberapa meter dari kelas Jeon Kwenhwa songsaengnim sambil mengunyah permen karet. Telingakiu mendengar suara para siswi yang sepertinya membicarakanku. Aku mendongkak, memang tiba-tiba ada beberapa siswi yang agak jauh dariku menjerit, bersemu, bahkan menguntitku dari belakang. Hah! tapi, aku tidak mempedulikannya, malah asik mengunyah permen karet yang nyaris hambar. Sementara, kedua mataku mengawasi kelas Jeon Kwenhwa-songsaengnim.

_Khuk! Khuk! Khuk!_

Aku membulatkan mata ketika melihat seseorang yang aku tunggu keluar kelas. Ya, lelaki manis itu. Kedua kakiku langsung mendekatinya. Aku menguntitnya dari belakang. Namun, tiba-tiba ia membalik.

"K-kau?!" Namja itu terlihat terkejut melihatku dihadapannya sekarang.

"Annyeong!" Sapaku kemudian, tersenyum. Tubuhku menghalangi jalan namja cantik itu.

"Jadi, kau… siswa pelatihan disini ju-juga?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku kelas tiga. Jadi, aku ini sunbae."

"Sunbae?... Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu."

xoxoxo

Normal pov

Angin berhembus mengoyangkan pepohonan yang berada ditaman sekolah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya menjadi soundtrack pagi hari ini. Jung Yonghwa dan namja yang disukainya sedang duduk dibangku taman.

"Apa maksudmu mengajak berkenalan?" Lelaki cantik itu membuka pembicaraan. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Ia tidak mau menatap sosok yang 'mengerikan' disebelahnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?!" Tanya Yonghwa sewot. Lelaki manis itu langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Aku Jung Yonghwa. Siapa namamu?" Yonghwa mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, bisounen yang berada disebelahnya itu menatap uluran tangan Yonghwa ngeri. Ia begitu khawatir pada namja yang mengajaknya berkenalan ini.

"Hey!" Suara serak Yonghwa menyadarkan lamunannya, langsung menjabat tangan Yonghwa.

"Lee Jonghyun imnida."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jonghyun-ssi~"

Jonghyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Yonghwa yang menjabatnya erat. Akhirnya, setelah ditatap cukup lama oleh Jonghyun, Yonghwa melepaskannya.

"Jonghyun, sebenarnya aku…"

KRIIINGGG!

Suara bel tanda masuk menghentikan kalimatnya. Yonghwa berdecak kesal, sedangkan Jonghyun bernafas lega–bersyukur bisa cepat meninggalkan namja yang 'mengerikan' itu.

"Sunbae, aku duluan ya?"

"Pulang sekolah kita bertemu lagi, ne?"

"Eh!?"

xoxoxo

Jung Yonghwa's pov

Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengan bishounen itu. Menyentuh tangannya, dan, ah… speechless! Sampai aku tidak konsentrasi belajar.

Lee Jonghyun.

Aish! Benar-benar namja itu racun bagiku! Eh, coret! Madu, maksudku. Dia terlalu manis dikatakan racun. Haaah… benar kata orang–entah siapa–jatuh cinta itu indah dan menyenangkan. Wajah menyebalkan yang sangat malas aku perhatikan–wajah Kyunwoo songsaengnim–dimataku jadi sosok Lee Jonghyun. (Okay, ini memang sangat berlebihan. Kyunwoo dan Jonghyun itu sangat jauh berbeda. Aku bilang ini efek jatuh cinta, segalanya jadi indah.)

"Ya! Jung Yonghwa, jangan tersenyum sendirian! Perhatikan kedepan!" Suara Kyunwoo-songsaengnim itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Reflek aku melihat kedepan. Terlihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan membuatku mengantuk.

KRINGGGG!

Suara bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Memang hari ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Setengah hari, entah ada acara apa. Aku langsung keluar, berlari menuju kelas Jonghyun. Begitu banyak orang yang menghalangiku, jadi aku sulit melihatnya.

Ya! Aku melihatnya!

"Hey! Lee Jonghyun, tung—" Aku berteriak kepadanya. Ia menolehku, namun dengan segera ia berlari menjauhiku.

Aku berlari mengejarnya meskipun banyak rintangan disekitar. Langkahku sudah semakin dekat dengan Jonghyun. Dan…

Hap!

Yeah! Aku berhasil mencengkram lengan kanannya. Jonghyun menoleh kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat pasrah.

"Kenapa kau berlari melihatku? Bukankah kita sudah ada janji untuk bertemu pulang sekolah?"

"Errr… ano… aku… err… di… dijemput. Ya, dijemput!" Jawabnya gerogi, tersenyum–namun kelihatannya senyuman itu terpaksa.

"Dijemput? Mana yang menjemputmu? Biar aku lihat,"

"Oh! Itu… dia tidak menjemputku disekolah. Jadi, aku harus segera menemuinya."

Bocah itu terlihat aneh, dia seperti menghindar dariku. Huh! Aku tau itu! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melepaskannya!

"Jonghyun, aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa kalimat denganmu. Tidak lama kok!"

Jonghyun diam, sepertinya dia kehabisan alasan. Wajahnya begitu pasrah, juga…err...apa ya? Ketakuatan mungkin. Hey! Memangnya aku apa!?

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin sunbae bicarakan?" tanyanya lemas,

"Jangan disini, terlalu ramai. Kita cari tempat yang sepi ya?"

Aku menggamit tangan kirinya. Mengajaknya ketempat yang benar-benar sepi.

xoxoxo

Lee Jonghyun's pov

Dasar pervert!

Dia mengajakku ke tempat yang sepi. Belakang gedung academy yang sama sekali aku belum pernah kesini–karena aku trainee baru. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, membuatku juga berhenti berjalan. Sunbae itu menatapku. Tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Hah! benar-benar namja ini sukses membuatku bergidik ngeri. Menakutkan!

Jung Yonghwa mendekat kearahku. Sekarang jarak kami sekitar 1 meter. Dia terlihat gugup, berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu tiba-tiba menatapku lekat.

"Jonghyun, aku ingin jujur padamu,"

"Jujur apa?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanykan hal itu, karena sepertinya aku sudah tau apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Hah… Jung Yonghwa sukses membuat keringat dingin membasahi telapak tanganku. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang!

"Aku menyukaimu."

Deg!

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Benar 'kan dugaanku? Namja itu begitu mengerikan! Bahkan paling mengerikan dari makhluk apapun yang pernah aku lihat!

"Maaf, sunbae, tapi aku masih normal!" Aku sewot. Segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri darinya. Namun, dewi fortuna sedang enggan memihakku. Aku kalah cepat, Yonghwa mencengkram tanganku cukup kuat.

"Aku tau. Aku juga normal. Tetapi, ini semua karenamu!"

"Karena aku?!"

"Iya, aku kira kau itu yeoja, ternyata salah besar. Aku terlanjur menyukaimu!"

"Yeoja!?"

_Tuhan, tolong aku, selamatkanlah aku dari makhluk itu._

"Aku tau ini tidak normal. Tuhan mungkin akan mengutukku. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Jonghyun. Tidak tau caranya menghindari itu."

Aku tidak bisa meresponnya. Malah berpikir keras bagaimana cara melarikan diri darinya.

Yonghwa mendekatiku. Jarak kami benar-benar dekat. Oh, Tuhan! Namja ini mengira aku gadis! Baiklah, dia memang bukan orang pertama yang mengira aku ini err…gadis. Namun, dia satu-satunya namja yang nekat menyatakan cinta. Sepertinya salah satu atau memang semua sel diotaknya mengalami gangguan. Gilaaaaa!

BRAAKK!

Dia mendorongku ketembok. Sial! Dasar mesum!

"Ya! Sunbae, apa-apaan kau ini!?"

"Jonghyun, kau punya pheromone ya?!"

"Hah? Pheromone? Apa maksudmu?! Lepas! Biarkan aku pulang!"

"Tidak boleh pulang. Kau harus mengaku dulu–kau punya pheromone, kan?!"

"Pheromone dari mana? Ya! Memangnya aku binatang betina! Minggir, aku mau pulang!"

"Huhhhh…. Baiklah kau tidak mau mengaku… Bagaimana kalau kita main game dulu? Setelah itu kau boleh pulang."

_Ide gila apa lagi yang diencanakannya?!_

"Game?"

"Iya, yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang," jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Permainannya mudah sekali kok. Pasti kau sudah tau. _Rock, Scissor, and Paper_. Jankenpon. Jadi, yang pertama menang tiga kali, dialah pemenangnya. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang!"

"Eh? Errr…baiklah! Kalau aku menang, jangan mengikuti, HARUS, jauh-jauh dariku, dan anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku!"

"Kalau aku menang, kau HARUS jadi namjachingu-ku! Setuju?" Yonghwa meneringai sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ah! Aku ragu-ragu menjabat tangannya, berfirasat buruk!

"Se-setuju."

xoxoxo

"1, 2, 3!"

_Hap!_

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, dan hasilnya…..

Rock vs Rock

Seri. Belum ada yang mendapat point. Ah, cukup lega, namun… tetap saja perasaanku tidak nyaman!

"1, 2, 3!"

_Hap!_

Rock vs Rock

Seri lagi.

"1, 2, 3"

_Hap!_

Aku memasang gunting, sedangkan Yonghwa memsang kertas. Yeah! Aku mendapat point!

1-0

"Rock, scissor, and paper…"

_Ya_!

Aku memang kertas, sementara namja mengerikan itu memasang telunjuknya.

"Hey! Kau curang!" Aku protes sambil memukul tangannya hinga terlihat memerah,

"Eh, maaf, maaf, aku kurang berkonsentrasi. Ulangi lagi. Jankenpon!"

_Hyaaaaa!_!

Jung Yonghwa memasang gunting, dan… yeah! Aku dapat point lagi!

Rock vs Scissor

2-0

"Kertas, gunting, batu!"

_Hap!_

Yonghwa tersenyum. Aku memasang kertas. Dia gunting.

Scissor vs paper

2-1

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa ada aura buruk disekitarku. Aish!

"Jankenpon!"

Yonghwa tersenyum lebar ketika tangan kanannya memasang batu dan aku memasang gunting. Huh! Permainan konyol! Aku optimis kalah!

2-2

Suddendeath

"Kertas, gunting, batu!"

_Hyaaaa!_

Aku kertas, dia kertas

"Rock, scissor, and paper!"

Glug!

Aku menelan salivaku sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa menelan serpihan kaca. Yonghwa menyeringai menang. Tangannya yang berbentuk kertas langsung membungkus dan memelintir tanganku yang berbentuk batu. Sialan! Hal yang aku takutkan terjadi!

"Aku kalah, kau menang!" kataku pasrah,

"Hari ini kau resmi jadi namjachingu-ku!" Dengan bangganya ia deklarasikan kemenangannya, dan… ugh! Wajahnya terlihat pervert! Membuatku mual!

Tbc…

Gaje, kan? Maaf saya masih amatir T.T Mind to feedback? Thank you


End file.
